Emmetts Great Prank Book!
by Felixs Mate
Summary: When the Cullen' s destroy Emmett's comic books he wants revenge. He also gets an idea. He will make a prank book! that way he can publish it and other pranksters can learn from the great Emmett. hilarity ensures. R&R please xoxoxo Cat!


Disclaimer; I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT! SO NO CALLING THE COPS ON ME!  
-

Emmett POV:

AHHHH! How dare they! I still cant believe they did this to me. They ripped up all my comic books so I will just get some revenge. On to list making! I will make the best prank list ever and I will make it into a book! Yes that is what im going to do. Oh hey look a squirrel! Wait Emmett focus on the book. Okay are we focused? Yes we are? YAY!

" well as long as im running back I can think of things to put in my book " I mused while running back. It only took five minutes to get home. Wow that was fast! I ran inside and up the stairs and into my room I pulled out an empty journal and started writing.

The Great Emmett Prank Book!

1. Gourmet Peanut Prank

Film yourself while sucking the chocolate from chocolate peanuts and spit every peanut in a bowl (if you don't want your friend to really eat these nasty ass peanuts, just give him regular peanuts). Now give the bowl of peanuts to your friends, when they've eaten half the bowl, show them the video! They are gonna be so F***ing Pissed!

2. Honey on your Face Prank

While someone is asleep lightly drizzle honey or syrup on their face when they feel it they should smear it all over. Very sticky situation.

3. Sand Hole Surprise

I used this prank on my brother when we were on holiday in Spain. When you are at the beach, pick a victim/friend that is lying down on a towel on sand. When they get up, for example go to the restroom or for a drink, remove the towel and dig a hole where the towel sits. Put the towel back in exactly the same place so they don't suspect anything. When the victim lays back down on the towel, their ass will fall into the hole! The deeper the hole the better!

4. Rubber Band Bastard Prank

Find a Rubber band (not a really thin one or a fat one) twist up the rubber band (more the merrier) twist until it is a tight coil when you pull the 2 sides, and then find a victim with long hair (shaggy is good). Pull the rubber band apart while still being coiled and then release it in their hair, this will make their hair scrunch up and hurt a lot in the process of trying to pull the rubber band out.

5. Ketchup Packet Prank Surprise

Using 2 ketchup packs, (the type used for carry out fries). I laid one on top of another and rolled the bottoms up together like you would a tube of toothpaste. This creates a double sack of ketchup for the assault.

Using a pin, poke a hole in each one near the exposed end seam on the outer sides. Now you have a ketchup pack that will squirt in two directions at once.

To set this _funny prank_ in motion, place the premade pack below the foot under a toilet seat. The unsuspecting victim will sit down and get shot in the "nether regions" as well as creating a scary discharge into the toilet.

6. (Mean Yet Funny Prank)

ARRRRGH MY F$ #ING EYES WHY DO THEY BURN?

Have you noticed how many times people rub their eyes? Well they do heaps you just don't notice. Best to do this at a friend's house if you are staying temporarily.

Bring a knife and some very hot peppers. The hottest you can get your hands on!

Cut the peppers into really fine pieces while your friend isn't watching. (you can do it in the bathroom)

Smear pepper juice all over the door knobs in the house (the victim grabs the knobs in the house not knowing of the substance smeared on the knob.

Wash hands thoroughly.

Sit back, act normal, and watch and ENJOY the pain of your victim (rubbing there eyes continuously making it worse).

7. Poo Gag

If someone pisses you off, get a bit of dog poo, (the fresher the better) and stick it under their car door handle, so it can't be seen, when they go to open the door they get a handful of sh*t.

Okay I thought that's enough ill prank them then ill write more pranks! They will regret it!I then bounded downstairs to watch tv with my teddy bear Mr. Stuffy Mcfluffy the III.


End file.
